madness is a virtue
by Rye virgil
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like? To be a demon? Or some type of creature. Living amongst the humans. Well that's what Alia wondered. As she was forced to live in the human world
1. chapter 1

Alia, They say. Yes that's my name. Beautiful I like this name. Being only 16 and all. I wonder who else will I meet? Or what else will i do? I'm so use to being in hell. Causally playing with fathers weapons. I call them tools. He calls me a nuisance. Oh well. Honestly he loves it when I bug him. We were always like that. Arguing, fighting. Honestly that's how we got along and it's how I get stronger. My dad is well the king of hell, satan. I'm his only daughter. After mother died. Nobody cried durning her death. We didn't give her a proper burial either. It was just a simple feed her corpse to the dogs. I remember that day. The hellhounds. Eating away; tearing apart her flesh and her once lively body full of life is now being ripped to shreds, an arm here. A leg there. The large intestine in the oldest hellhounds mouth as she rips it apart giving her two youngest Cubs the much larger pieces while the others wait until the young ones are done. I always loved these hellhounds. Especially the mother. She was like the boss. Making sure the younger ones ate first. The father standing guard and on high alert for any threat. He growls when one of the other hellhounds attempts to come near. I looked back at my decayed ripped up dead mother and smiled a little. Patting the younger Cubs on the head I smiled, "good job" I hear my father calling me. So I rushed into the throne room. "Yes father" I said polity bowing to him. "Rise up" he spoke his voice calm and caring when addressing me. Of course I stood up and looked him in the eyes. "These are troubling times my princess, and the Angels will come after you to" I cut him by looking down and clenching my fist tightly and speaking lowly "kill me", my father sighed and nodded knowing I was right. "I have to seal your powers. And you will be living with a human. His name is axel Lea. I'm sure you'll be fine" I looked at my father and feeling like a small kid again wanting to be hold again. I nodded. "I'll go pack" after earning a nod from father to leave I walked off to my room. One the pups was asleep on my bed I sat on my bed and causally stroked her fur. Looking down I finally broke down into tears. Crying for my father. For my home. I knew that I will never see it again. My father stood outside my door. Hearing my cries he's never heard me cry before. I've always been so strong. Protecting us this home. Going into battle with him and never letting anything stop me. My father walked away from my bedroom door and growled loudly. We both cried that night. Me missing home and my father being apart from his only daughter the only one who would rather go into battle than play with a idle child toys. Finally crying myself to sleep. I awoke the next day by a wet slobber of tongue on my face. Laughing I opened my eyes to see the pup happily jumping around. I smiled sadly. Knowing I should get ready. "I'm sorry girl, I'm going to miss you" I got up as she whined howling. In fact they all howled. I got ready and grabbed a few items and clothing I would need. I caught up to my father. Giving him the I'm ready look when really I gave him the-please-don't-make-me-go look. We both put on a strong a look and swallowed our emotions. He placed his hand on my head and moved it down to my back and smiled at me. Pushing me into the car. As it drove away. "Bye" I said to myself. Looking out of the window of the car, watching my home disappear behind me. Staying silent I didn't say anything. I don't feel talking. This is the only way I can deal with my sadness. Swallow it down and breathe deep, push away the oncoming feeling of dread and loneliness. Hide your emotions. I kept repeating in my head. The car halted to a stop. I looked out the window, instead of seeing an orange red sky and burnt grass, I was greeted with a baby blue sky and bright green grass. The human world is what everyone called this place. I didn't care much for it. To me all these impeccable humans will fall for anything, I may be the daughter of the devil, but I have no religion. I choose not to follow the pathway of some high powered God. Nah I do my own thing, I guess that part I got from my mother, as you have now found out is dead. I'm not sad. I know it was her time anyways. She made a deal with my father, before I was born. She was on the verge of death and wanted to have a girl and spend at least 16 years with her. My father granted her wish. As time went on they began to fall in love. My mother was. Very beautiful. Tan skinned, long dark brown hair. A small pudgy stomach. And round cheek bones. Her eyes were my favorite. They were crystal blue with a green tint. I do miss mother. She chose her own death. She didn't want a burial because angels are sneaky, so she asked us on her death bed to not cry and to feed her body to the dogs. At first we declined. But she insisted that we do so. Not arguing with her. We waited a few more days. Father staying by her side and holding her hand. Me laying next to her and clinging to her like a child. I wanted so much to tell her. That I love her. That she was the best mother ever, she told me that sometimes things happen and we can't change it. But we can make the most of it. Even though all the guys in hell tried to flirt with my mom she never cared to bother. She would always say "sorry, I'm taken. Go talk to my husband, you know the ruler of this kingdom" I smiled whenever she turned them down. Her belonged to me and dad. I sighed stepping out of the car. As the driver got out as well, "ok, princess were here" he spoke getting my luggage and knocking on the door to this large castle. The door creaked open, as a blonde girl in a black cloak stood before us. "This is Alia, she's going to be staying here with you all. Treat her with respect. always watching" he spoke again in a serious tone. I stood their quietly. "Fine, come in" she motioned me in, I walked in with my stuff. Hearing movement in my large bag, I knelt down and opened it up. Out jumped one of the pups. She jumped around and barked happily. "What are you doing here girl," I said stroking her fur. She was a black dog with red claw like streaks across the back of her fur, her tail and paws were engulfed in small flames, but the flames didn't burn anything. "Seems she wanted to join you, princess" the driver spoke. Patting my head. I know that touch all the well. "Jester?" I said a huge smile on my face. "Took you long enough girl" he chuckled. Well I should be off, lord Satan will kill me if I don't return" he joked. I nodded and waved him goodbye as left. Turning around i looked at the girl with the pup in my arms as she happily barked. "I'm larxene kid, I don't like you. So don't try to be my friend" I walked ahead of her, slightly glaring and with small laugh I stopped and turned to face her. "I don't want to be your friend, you seem annoying as the Angels I've encountered. Sorry but I don't have time for pettiness" I spoke darkly and walked off. Bumping into a guy with long red hair, he looked down at me and tilted his head. "Excuse me" I moved to the side. "Hey you should apologize to princess Alia" I gasped wondering who said that when I looked down to the pup in my arms who glared and growled darkly at the guy. "What are you doing?" I asked getting nervous, not from the talking hellhound puppy but from the fact that this guy gives off a aurora that scares me. I looked up as he stopped and stared at me and my pup. I knew this wasn't going to go well.


	2. starting off badly

I watched him as he narrowed his eyes, his mouth turning into a snarl. Before walking away. "Wow, talk about weird" I said. "Listen, don't do anything like that again" I stated. Walking past the guy with red hair, I had a feeling he was watching me. I could feel his eyes bore into my back I instantly cringed and started shaking a bit. I didn't want anyone to know I was nervous. A demon girl surrounded in a unfamiliar place. I couldn't show it. Be strong and put on a brave face. Stopping at the door I sighed heavily and pushed open the large white doors and walked into a room with a bunch of cloaked people sitting in throne like chairs that were floating in the air. My pup stood next to me and took a stance that said 'I'm ready for battle if anyone hurts the princess' I smiled knowing she was there with me. I shook off the feeling and stood tall and ready. I didn't want anyone to see my fear.

Axels pov)

I watched her walk away from me as I disappeared into the large white room, putting my hood up and sitting in my seat. Knowing what this was about. I always hated new people especially kids. Larxene my ex felt the same. The door opened and we all looked her way. She stood in the middle of the room, looking at us all. Her pup stood next to her. Never leaving her side and never getting out of her stance. I watched her. Her red eyes stared up at ours. She seemed scared. I laughed a bit at the sight. Knowing that a girl like her could be scared. She spoke up causing us all to stop and listen.

End of p.o.v)

"My name is Alia, Im 17 years old. More or so" I said. "Now you all must think I'm scared. Don't make me laugh" I smiled blinking and dusting my dress off and walked around my pup followed me causally. "The amount of disaster and destruction I've witnessed, the amount of murder and war, you think, I'm scared?" I questioned. Larxene the blonde girl decided to speak. "Of course you're scared, I can see the fear in your eyes, you're frightened" she spoke smiling like she got to me. Like she brought me down. I started to laugh. "Really? I'm the daughter of Satan.", "I bet you played with little toys and daddy dearest treated you like a baby" xesnam said laughing. The others joined in. "Actually no. At the age of three. I had already participated in my first battle between hell and heaven, after that everything was settled and peaceful. After a few more years, at the age of 10 I was a general in my own army, I lead them to victory until after a few years were an angel won against me, I killed thousands, millions of humans and angels, in this war and since there's one powerful angel out for my head I'm in hiding" I said like it was nothing staring blankly. "Now tell me, do you think me fearful yet, do you think I'm afraid" with that I walked off and out of the room, I had no room to stay in so I decided to find a corner to sit in, I took a seat in a corner and petted my hellhound.

(Axels pov)

I stared as she left, she was scared I can tell. But something tells me that her warrior self isn't allowed to show fear in the face of battle or to the enemy. "She's pathetic" larxene said. "You don't know that" spoke Roxas. "You're always judging someone, before you know them" "well, it's not my fault I'm this way" larxene stated. "So it's not your fault that you're a prejudice, judgmental. Self-absorbed little bitch. Who likes to treat others as lower scum and rats because it's who you are?" Roxas questioned. "Yes" larxene said proudly. "So you're a cunt with no logical explanation, or reason as to why or what Alia did to you?, or are you jealous that she's way more attractive than you?" Roxas smiled, knowing he shut up larxene. I listened to what Roxas said. Was Alia really attractive. Sure she had dark skin and red eyes. But she doesn't look like she has anything. I should go see. I disappeared to see that she had a room now the door was opened. I walked in a came face to face with a girl in nothing but panties.

(End of pov)

I stood there staring axel in the face. My breast and skin were visible to his eyes. Instantly reacting I slapped him. And closed the door. Glaring darkly. "What the hell" I said. Looking at him. Covering my breast, most of my breast popped out from my arm as I blushed deeply. I watched as he closed his eyes and turned around "sorry" axel said his face beet red. I had some of my power so I snapped my fingers and a dress appeared on my body. "Ok you can look now" I said sitting down on the bed. Axel turned to face me. Getting close he smirked darkly. "Larxene doesn't like you, neither do I. So do us all a favour and leave" he said. I stared at him and shrugged. "You know if I had my powers I could crush you like a bug instantly. You're just a pawn in this game of chess and I'm the queen. Now leave my presence" I demanded. Axel walked out of my room and instantly shook off the feeling.

(Axels pov)

'I'm sorry about what larxene said to you, look don't pay attention she's mad at me cause I wanted a kid and she hates kids, I don't really despise you, I'm not use to you' I wanted to say but something happened in me and made me say that. I felt bad because of it. I have heard about a demon girl, who lost her mother and had to leave her home. I wouldn't be the same either, I decided to stay. And see what happens. I sat against her door and allowed myself to listen to her.

(End of pov)

I cried into my pillow, wanting my father and mother again, want to be small again. I sobbed. It's always been like this. Me showing no fear or emotion in the face of others. But when I'm alone, I break down. I cried hard and clutched the blankets. I was alone I had no one. "Mom, if your watching from where you are now, I need you. I don't know what to do. I tried so hard to be strong like you, to smile and be kind. I tried to be a warrior like father. I just can't anymore. I just don't know anymore" I said in between sobs. I finally cried myself to sleep even though it was only 11:35 am. I was just simply to tired to do anything.

"She's not up?" Larxene questioned laughing, "what she do, cry herself to sleep", "HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP, YOU INSOLENT PIECE OF GARBAGE. HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THE PRINCESS IN THAT TONE" a voice shouted from the distant. It was Clyde he showed his self to them, he had horns going out of his head and wore a red button down shirt tucked into black pants and wore black boots, he had a red and black jacket on and his hair was black with red dyed tips. His eyes were blue and yellow. He had sharp white teeth, he glared at larxene. "ONE WORD FROM YOUR MOUTH AGAIN, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" I heard yelling and decided to go see what the Commotion was, I walked into the room where everyone and gasped, I saw Clyde. The guy who used me as his play toy and broke my heart. I glared and took a stance next to larxene. "Who gave you the right to be here" I spoke darkly. "Alia" Clyde said coming closer. I backed away, larxene noticed that I didn't like him.

(Larxenes pov )

I watched her move away from him, I knew she didn't want him around her so I stepped in and decided to help, "leave her alone she doesn't want you around her. Now leave before I rip out your eyes and tongue" I spoke cause I seen her in me, she was alone like me, lost and broken. She left her family and home. I felt bad for everything I did to her. She needed a mother figure to tell her it will be alright.

(End of pov)

I was glad larxene had my side, I thanked her for it, Clyde started laughing, "OH THIS IS TO GOOD, THAT LITTLE BITCH IS NOTHING, I CAUSED HER TO LOOSE EVERYTHING, HER MOM, HER NEWBORN BABY, HER VIRGINITY, THATS RIGHT I TOOK HER, MADE HER MINE, SHE PLEADED AND PLEADED FOR ME TO STOP. BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE HER PAIN WAS MUSIC TO MY EARS" I dropped to ground and stared as everything hit me at once. Larxene Knelt beside me and held me as I sobbed into her, clutching onto her cloak and crying. I felt the ground began to shake as a black portal opened. A heavy wind was blowing as we all took cover and stayed still.


End file.
